


tiny shards of metal

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon goes to the mall, eats some fast food, and contemplates his uneasy relationship with someone he wants to trust.





	tiny shards of metal

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-typical one-sided cousin incest, stalking.

Leon is almost guilty for ordering a large soda to go with his burger and fries. He's paying with her credit card, after all. He hasn't bought anything with his own money in years -- hell, he's not even sure he really has money of his own.

He presses the paper cup to the soda fountain -- coke. He wants coke. The brown liquid splutters into the cup, and he feels the cold through its thin walls.

She is always there, just out of sight. He knows this because he can always feel her presence. She is watching over him at all times. It's comforting, except when it's not. Kanon will never leave him, never abandon him. Kanon is always by his side. Kanon is always there for him. Kanon planted cameras in his room and he doesn't know how long they'd been there.

He found the first one three days ago, nestled on top of the bookshelf he never touches. He'd stared straight at it, seen his reflection in the tiny lens -- then he'd reached out, dropped it on the ground, and stomped on it over and over until it broke, tiny shards of metal and plastic ground into the carpet. Turned his room upside-down hunting for the rest.

Kanon had shown up a couple hours later, stroked his back while he cried into his pillow. He's so tired of being angry. He's so tired of being angry at her. He just wants to forgive her. He just wants to get a real girlfriend, stop playing baseball, and go to sleep for a very, very long time. But he can't do that and keep Kanon in his life.

Condensation beads on the outside of his cup.

He takes a long, loud glup of coke. The bubbles go up the wrong way, stinging his nose and throat. He coughs, rubbing his watering eyes against his sleeve. His lungs ache as he pants far too heavily.

In the distance, over the sounds of his own wheezing, he hears her ringtone go off before being quickly silenced.

Kanon can protect him from everything but herself.


End file.
